Savior
by Kesiah
Summary: Ishizu POV. Contemplating Malik's prediciment, and her own influence. Character death (not Ishizu's).


Savior

  
  


DISCLAIMER: See? It's here. Don't sue.

  
  


----   
  


Rain.   
  


It always brings back the memories. The memories that haunt my dreams. Why did it have to rain tonight?   
  


I can almost hear him...   
  


"Nee-chan... I'm scared. So scared... please... stop him...save me... Nee-chan..? Nee-chan?! _NEE-CHAN_!!"   
  


His cries used to haunt me nightly. My brother... Malik. He had suffered so much in this life. The constant abuse from our Father. The Ritual he was forced to take part of. Rishid and I would have done anything to save him... anything.   
  


But how could we save him, when we could not save ourselves?   
  


The rain falls and lightning stabs the sky.   
  


Thunder screams with rage.   
  


Sky is bleeding.   
  


"Ishizu? Is something wrong... Malik-sama. Is he with you?"   
  


But no matter how hard I tried to ease his pain, the pain our Father had caused, there was nothing I could do. I was forced to sit and watch the suffering and abuse he endured. Forced to live with the internal torment of his nightly sobbing which I could not comfort. He'd call to me, asking what he had done, why our Father hated him so much, why I did nothing....   
  


Rishid did more for him than I ever did.   
  


But then...   
  


I remember the day well, even though it was so long ago. And in my memory, I can see the truth, the fault was my own. All of it. If I had not allowed Malik to venture to the surface, if I had not agreed to let Rishid stay to hide our disappearance, even if I had only noticed the mechanism on the door... Maybe things would have been different.... Malik would not be as he is now.   
  


A slave.   
  


Trapped, in a prison of his own body, to a captor created in his own mind.   
  


If only I could change the past, maybe... I could save him.   
  


Still, the lightning attacks the sky in it's anger.   
  


Thunder screams the lightning's rage.   
  


It is my fault. I am to blame.   
  


I couldn't bear the way the ...thing... created from Malik's mind controlled him. I couldn't bear the way it used his body to it's own ends. Even held back by Rishid, I knew it would not last long. I had freed the creature, and I would destroy it. I would save Malik.   
  


I would free myself from my nightly torment in the memory of his tears...   
  


The rain.   
  


The thunder.   
  


The lightning knives.   
  


Stab. Stab. Stab. StabStabStabStabStabSTAB!   
  


"Malik-sa... Ra... No. Ishizu.. What..."   
  


"Rishid?"   
  


"Ishizu... Malik-sama...."   
  


I turn and smile up at Rishid. He seems... shocked. I'm not surprised. He must have abandoned hope of Malik's freedom. Something I had never given up on.   
  


Cold metal.   
  


Dancing like lightning...   
  


Blade of lightning.   
  


Malik's skin is pleasantly cool, and he's sleeping so deeply. I tangle my fingers in his hair, so like our Father's. Parts of his hair are matted and damp, so I comb them out with my fingers.   
  


Staring eyes, filled with fear.   
  


Screaming mingling with thunder...   
  


Screaming and laughing...   
  


"Malik-sama..."   
  


"Malik has got the most beautiful eyes, don't you think Rishid?"   
  


"Ishizu... Malik-sama is..."   
  


Blood. Why does is smell so much? I wish it didn't, I hate the smell of blood.   
  


The smell of rain...   
  


Blood and rain will mix...   
  


"Malik will never be troubled by that evil, that Darkness, again. You should be happy Rishid."   
  


"But.."   
  


I shift Malik's form to a more comfortable position. His arm falls limply by his side, draping in the pool of blood and rain around us.   
  


"Ishizu... Malik-sama... Your brother.... He's.. dead..."   
  


I smile up at Rishid again. He still doesn't understand.   
  


"Ishizu, what happened? Who..."   
  


"Don't you see Rishid?"   
  


Rain falls.   
  


Sky bleeds.   
  


Thunder roars.   
  


Lightning leaves.   
  


"I saved him."

  
  



End file.
